


ad libitum

by mishkanumbers



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i don't even know what genre this is bye., more demanding mari please and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkanumbers/pseuds/mishkanumbers
Summary: mari is more pushy than a lot of people would like to admit, including anyone who knows her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	ad libitum

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the unused mari empty basil house cutscene or whatever people call it, among other things

"i can't-"

the words stumble out, before he even has a chance to think. regret hits instantly.

they'd been practicing for this performance for a long time now. sunny knew how important it was to mari, and he knew that she liked things to be just right, and he knew that he liked to do things right, for her. he also knew, deep down, that he wasn't quite there. simply put, he just wasn't good enough for this.

he couldn't understand why she was so persistent, despite it all. surely, she could see his flaws, clear as day. maybe that's why she wanted to sink so much time into this. maybe that's why they'd keep going until it just _hurt_. it's not like she even had anyone else to perform it with, especially not at such short notice; maybe that was it.. maybe it just had to be him. and here he was, unreliable, shaky, and unable-

the sound of her voice catches him at the edge, and stops his little mental spiral.

" _hmm_? but _sunny_.. we're almost there-! you, you do want it to be perfect too, don't you?" mari tilted her head slightly, as if she was cooing at a puppy, or something alike, not her brother. "everyone will be there.. our parents.. kel, hero.. basil... ah, and _aubrey_..." just for a moment, there was something smug (almost.. taunting) about the glint in her eyes.

"you wouldn't want to let all of them down, right?"

sunny avoids her gaze. he looks all around the room, to his left, to his right, at the floor. at the grain of the wood at his feet. at nothing. at mewo, blissfully unaware of it all, asleep in the warmth of the sunlight that filtered through the curtains. and lastly, he looks back to mari, who deems his silence not enough. she leans closer.

"..not even for _me_?"

she was just like this. radiant and pure, inviting, yet firm, an angel holding a dagger behind its back - and you never knew when she was going to slice you up (but gently; with love, in a way that you could never hold resentment towards, in a way where you were likely deserving) only to tenderly and carefully stitch you together again (which you likely did not deserve, but she was here for you, either way). whether it was something you consciously acknowledged or not, that's just the way she was, and she would always, always get her way.

sunny, apprehensive, shifts around a little.

"i-.. i don't want to let you down." (of course he wouldn't. _right_?)

the words come out more shakily than he'd have liked.

mari giggles to herself, seemingly satisfied with his answer. she ruffles his hair, muttering words of praise, before moving back to the piano. " _mm_.. well then.. what are we waiting for?"

sunny holds back a sigh. his fingers were going to be raw by the end of the week, but in the end, all he can do is play along.


End file.
